


Specters of Fire and Ice

by Omicronus1326



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Glad to Be Alive Sex, Movie Spoilers, Nightmares, Post-HTTYD2, marital sex, supposed character death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omicronus1326/pseuds/Omicronus1326
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set an indeterminate amount of time after the events of 'How to Train Your Dragon 2', Astrid has lingering nightmares about what happened to Hiccup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specters of Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> My first HTTYD fanfiction! I'm rather obsessed with the movie (the first one anyway, though rest assured once the second one comes out on DVD I will be watching that one as obsessively as I did the first).
> 
> Seeing the scene where Stoick emerges from the smoke of the Red Death's explosion looking for Hiccup inspired me to write this. The look of horror on Astrid's face is just heart-wrenching.

She was back on Dragon Island, watching with awe and horror as the monstrous Red Death dove after its tinier, much quicker prey, a Night Fury and its rider. The leviathan had its mouth wide open, as if to inhale its quarry and swallow it whole.

 

She watched as the black streak that was Hiccup and his pet dragon Toothless seemed to twist and morph into a black blob. There was a brief flicker of light between prey and hunter, and in an instant the Red Death was twisting and trying to stop itself from falling, its face lit up in flames. She and her fellow Berkians watched the massive dragon’s unceremonious nosedive as it hit the ground snout-first, the ensuing explosion actually throwing her off her feet and knocking the wind out of her.

 

After a few deep breaths, she managed to sit up and wipe the dust from her eyes. She found herself at the back of the Viking throng and wondered fleetingly if the explosion actually threw her back. She quickly realized that the others had started circling around something on the ground.

 

“Son!” The distress in Stoick’s voice brought her to her feet, and within seconds she was shouldering her way through the crowd.

 

The Red Death might as well have ripped her heart out of her chest and eaten it once she saw what the virtual entirety of Berk was witness to. Stoick was kneeling dejectedly in front of Toothless, dazed and wings folded around him. The tailfin that Hiccup made for the Night Fury was gone, the only indication of it being there was a mass of bent wires twisting from the black dragon’s tail up its body.

 

“Oh, my son,” Stoick said to Toothless, falling to his knees, “I’m so sorry…”

 

*---*---*

 

She shot up in her bed, her body an uncomfortable mix of cold, clammy and sweaty, wayward strands of her blonde hair sticking to her collar. She looked around frantically as she took a couple of deep breaths, taking in her surroundings. She was no longer on Dragon Island, much to her relief, but back in her house on Berk. It was still the dead of night, the moonlight streaming through Toothless’ rooftop hatch casting a blue-white glow about the room.

 

Her breathing slowed and she saw a shadow in the corner uncoil itself lazily, a half-growl, half-bark at her, a pair of large green eyes blinking sleep away.

 

“Toothless,” she rasped. Her eyes immediately flew to the other half of her bed, comforted to see a shock of copper hair and a freckled shoulder. Her body finally seemed to settle down at the familiar sight.

 

“Hiccup,” she sighed. She glanced at Toothless, who managed to utter a sleepy, throaty growl before lazily circling his sleeping spot and curling up again, his back to her and Hiccup.

 

She hesitantly slipped back under the sleeping furs, gingerly touching his shoulder with her fingertips.

 

“...Astr…” he mumbled in his sleep.

  
She huddled up against him and wrapped her arm over his waist. “I almost lost you,” she whispered against the back of his neck, his hair tickling her nose. “I don’t ever want to lose you again…”

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will earn this fic its Mature rating.


End file.
